Super Secret Fan Fic
by Aurizenic
Summary: Emma has recently broke up with her ex Victor. But soon, something life changing happens to her. Where will she end up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Ryan turns into original form* WF = Wolf Form

*Ryan hops into Emma's bedroom*

-Emma: "Oh! I didn't expect you to be here, where have you been?"

-Ryan(WF): "I-I just was hunting for food and somehow got lost."

-Emma: "For four days? Wow! Are you okay?"

-Ryan(WF): "Yeah, I'm fine. Stop taking care of me."

-Emma: "Huh..?"

-Ryan(WF): "Don't you remember? I'm the on supposed to be taking care of you!"

-Emma(Thinks): "I swear I'm getting serious déjà vu."

*Flashback*

-Emma: "It's Ryan's birthday! I'm going to cook him some breakfast."

*Walks into kitchen*

-Emma: "I forgot how to set the flames on the stove. Hm...ah! Here it is."

"Now just have to pour in some water.."

*Spills water on flames and burns herself*

-Emma: "OOWW!"

*Ryan wakes up* *Ryans POV*

-Ryan: "E-Emma..? I heard you screaming."

...

"EMMA? ARE YOU OKAY?"

...

*Ryan runs to the kitchen* (Ryan and Emma's POA)

-Ryan: "Emma? I was calling yo-"

"WHAT'S ALL THIS MESS?!"

-Emma: "Owww, Ryan, help me up."

*Helps Emma up*

-Ryan: "What were you thinking? Where is the injury? You could've been seriously hurt! Do I need to call the police? Emma? Answer me!"

-Emma(Thinks): "Yep, he's just like a mom~"

-Ryan: "Whatever, it's just a small burn. C'mon lets get it treated."

*Ryan treats burn*

-Emma: "Thanks Ryan! Kya~"

-Ryan: "..you're welcome. What did you try to do anyways?"

-Emma: "You see..I tried to cook you breakfast for your birthday, but I accidentally spilled water into the flames and burned myself."

-Ryan: *Blushes* "Wh-Wha? D-Don't you remember? I'm the one supposed to be taking care of you!"

*Longest flashback ends*

-Ryan(WF)(Thinks): "I forgot I'm still a wolf...oops."

-Emma: "Well okay then, go drink some water Pretty."

-Ryan(WF): "Emma, (*While drinking water*), are there any problems you're having a hard time finding the solution too..? *asks awkwardly*

-Emma: "Yes... I just recently broke up with my ex. It just...seemed like he didn't expect anything out of me, and he treats me like everyone, kindly. It doesn't really make me feel special.."

-Ryan(WF): "Oh Emma, you have to be true to yourself. If you have a concern or something you really want to tell someone, *starts to slow down* tell it.."

-Emma: "I just didn't want to hurt his feelings, I couldn't do that."

-Ryan:(WF)(Thinks): "If you have a concern or something you really want to tell someone, *starts to slow down* tell it.."

-Ryan:(WF): "Emma, I'm going to go..I'll see you later."

-Emma: "Okay, bye Pretty!"

*Ryan (WF) jumps out window* Ryan's POA

-Ryan: (*Thinks about what he said previously*) "If you have a concern or something you really want to tell someone, *starts to slow down* tell it."

"Maybe I should con-"

*Slaps himself*

"N-No, I couldn't do that. She already is going through alot of pressure.."

*Lays down on bed for an hour thinking*

-Ryan: "I have to tell Emma."

*Ryan (No longer WF) runs to Emma's apartment building*

*Bangs on door*

-Ryan: "Emma!"

*Emma comes out*

-Emma: "Yes?"

-Ryan: "Emma! I need to tell you something!" *wheezes*

-Emma: "Sure, what is it?"

-Ryan: "I-I like you."

...

*Emma's face turns red*

...

...

-Ryan: "C-Can you say something" *blushes*

-Emma: "Ryan..."

-Ryan: "I need to stop avoiding the fact I care about you, and I like you for who you are."

...

...

-Ryan: "And you shouldn't either."

-Emma: "Ryan...I don't know what to say."

-Ryan: "...go on..."

-Emma: "I've never thought of you of anything else but a motherly friend. D-Don't you think this is a bit over-the-top?"

"I think it's just, weird having my closest friend becoming...more than that."

-Ryan: "I-I understand.."

"You just want it like normal again."

"I'll be going now."

-Ryan *Slowly walks away*

-Emma:(Thinks): "Do I grab him back? Or do I let him go.."

"I-I can't handle this."

*Emma has a meltdown*

-Emma:(Thinks): "I shouldn't cry like this in public."

*Goes back into apartment*

-Ethan: "So? why'd you go down so late?"

-Emma: "I don't want to talk about it.."

-Ethan: "Lemme guess, Ryan confessed?"

-Emma: "Yes...how'd you know?"

-Ethan: "Silly Emma, it's obvious!"

-Emma: "Wait don't tell me-"

-Ethan: "*giggles*"

-Emma: "WHY WERE Y-YOU SPYING ON US? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!"

-Ethan: "Just go to your room, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

-Emma: "What have I done?"

*Falls asleep*

Chapter 2 WIP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Emma: (Writes) "Ryan...is the same. He always nags about forgetting stuff all the time, and is always doing everything for me. He still puts post-its

onto my stuff he'll know I will forget. But the only thing difference I noticed from his is that I never see him anymore. He no longer hops from his window

to my window in the morning and helps me get ready. It almost seems like he's ignoring me, but I know he wouldn't do that. That's it for now."

-Emma: "I should get dressed, but I'm going to eat breakfast first."

*Walks into kitchen*

-Ethan: "Hey Emma, feeling okay?"

-Emma: "*Offguard thinking*"

-Ethan: "Emma!"

-Emma: "Huh, yeah?"

-Ethan: "Well that answered my question, how's it going with Ryan?"

-Emma: "Oh, everything is back to normal."

-Ethan: "And you're okay with that?"

-Emma: "...I don't know, it just feels unusual."

-Ethan: "Oh Emma, let me ask you this: Do you like Ryan?"

-Emma: (Thinks): "W-Why so direct?"

"I-I don't know..."

-Ethan: "Well, figure it out. Ta-ta."

-Emma: (Thinks): "Figure it out...?"

*Changes into uniform*

-Emma: "Bye Ethan! I'm off!"

-Ethan: "C'ya."

...

"She's so clueless."

*Emma walking to school*

-Emma: *Texts Ryan* "Hey, could you come over to my place today?"

-Ryan: *Texts Emma* "...Don't I always?"

-Emma: *Texts Ryan* "Well, I don't really run into you anymore. It's like you're ignoring me..."

-Ryan: *Texts Emma* "Wha-What!? No! I'm just really busy."

-Emma: *Texts Ryan* "Okay, I have to go school. Talk to you later."

-Ryan: *Texts Emma* "Bye- *Thinks to himself:* "should I s-send a heart? No, that's way too much. Keep yourself together Ryan. She said she wanted things

back to normal remember?" *Sends*"

-Emma: "It seems like he's gotten over it."

...

"But why do I think of that as a bad thing..?"

*Bumps into Jazz*

-Jazz: "Hey! Watch where yo-"

"Oh hey Emma!"

-Emma: "Hi Jazz."

-Jazz: "You seem sad, is there something wrong?"

-Emma: "No, it's fine."

-Jazz: "*-.-*"

-Emma: "I-It's just something personal."

-Jazz: "Oh okay. I got to hurry to class, I'll see you there. Bye!"

-Emma: "Bye!"

*Arrives to class*

-Mr. Whisin: "Calculus (from Latin calculus, literally 'small pebble-

*Thump* *Emma falls asleep*

*Bell rings*

-Jazz: "C'mon Emma, want to hang out at a cafe or something?"

-Emma: "I'm sorry I can't. Ryan is coming to my apartment today."

-Jazz: "Doesn't he always? He treats you like you're his daughter. I surprised he isn't your boyfriend *giggles* teehee."

-Emma *blushes*: "Wh-Wha?"

-Jazz: "Okay, have fun with Ryan *giggles*. I'm heading home now. Bye!"

*Arrives home*

*Sees Ryan waiting at the door*

-Ryan: "H-Hey Emma. *blushes*"

-Emma: "H-Hi. *blushes*"

...

-Ryan (Thinks): "D mm!t, why does it have to be so awkward?"

...

-Emma: "I'll just open the door now."

-Ryan: "Yeah."

*Walks into living room*

-Ryan: "Maybe staying at your place wasn't a good idea."

-Emma: "U-Um.."

-Ryan: "NO! I didn't mean that! It's just I've been here a lot of times, and it's getting boring."

-Emma: "Oh okay, you can go home."

-Ryan: "Wh-Wha? I still want to spend time with you *blushes*"

-Emma: "*blushes* Oh-Okay."

-Ryan: "So, do you want to go to the movies?"

-Emma: "Sure! What movie are we watching?"

-Ryan: "We'll choose when we're there."

-Emma: "Okay!"

-Ryan: "I'll head back to my place and get changed."

-Emma: "Alright."

*Ethans POA*

-Ethan *spying:* "Ooo, they're going on a date?"

-Ryan: "WH-WHA?"

-Ethan: *mutters:* "I wish"

-Ethan: *Flinch:* "O-Oh, I um...didn't know you were here *giggles awkwardly*!"

-Ryan: "I-It's nothing like that, it's just an outing.

-Ethan: "Hahaha, whatever, good luck on your date!"

-Ryan: *-.-*

*Ryan arrives home to change* *Ryans POA*

-Ryan: "Hm, what should I wear?"

"I have to dress formal since its a da-"

"NO! NO! It's nothing like that. It's just an outing! *blushes*"

"I'll just wear something casual"

*Ethan's POA*

-Ethan *Staring through the window to spy on Ryan*

"Wow, he may know a lot about survival and basic real world problems.."

"But he's a kindergartener when it comes to love. *giggles*"

"I should stop spying on them but...I can't resist!"

*Ryans POA*

-Ryan: "Okay, so...a plain gray jacket should do and...dark blue jeans."

"There! That wasn't so hard."

*Runs back to Emma's apartment*

-Ryan: "Let's go!"

-Emma: "Yeah! Let's go!"

Chapter 3 WIP


End file.
